A strange new friend
by Enclave-of-steel157
Summary: MLP Fallout: Ashontae discovers that the Talon company is after a pegasus but when Ashontae faces meets him he find a Bizzar looking companion


Ashontae Opened the door to the house "hey everypony im back!" he cheered but  
there was no response. ashontae wondered where everyone was. its been a week since  
he was in a brotherhood outcast bunker do to his ingury he thought there would be  
a welcome back party or something."Great alone again" Ashontae said as he  
proceeded to the mailbox to see what came today there was a letter with a talon  
company symbol on it. he opened the letter and read it. it said they're offering a  
bounty to anyone who's willing to kill a Pegasus who's responsible for robbing  
there caravans and killing there members. the reward is 5000 caps "wow they must  
really want this one dead" Ashontae mumbled to himself he felt strangely bad for  
the Pegasus Ashontae figured that it was just a poor wastelander trying to survive  
and he had to do something to help before its to late. Ashontae raced upstairs  
and grabbed his gear and left.

luckily the place that the Pegasus was hiding was on the letter and not to far  
just a couple miles but as Ashontae walked he seemed lost. After killing a few  
random raiders he arrived at the location but the place was empty "are you kidding  
me!?" Ashontae yelled as he stomped his hoof to the ground, he then ran past the  
abandoned site to continue his search. after almost half an hour Ashontae found a  
tent just sitting there in the middle of nowhere. there was no sign of anyone so  
Ashontae decided to take a look inside. Ashontae walked inside the tent but there  
was not much a just a bed,some stimpacks,and a few guns "hmm nice looking guns  
don't mind if I do.." Ashontae was then tackled and pushed to the ground. when he  
looked up he saw a strange looking Pegasus wearing a brown robe . his coat was  
dark grey and his eyes were red and slightly glowing and he looked nothing like a  
ghoul or super mutant. "you! your another foolish grunt trying to kill me!" said  
the Pegasus in a terrifying demonic tone while pointing a 44 magnum at Ashontae's  
head. "no no! im here to help you!" pleaded Ashontae scared that he might pull  
the trigger. the Pegasus then looked at him with angered eyes "Ha you think im  
Stupid all you foolish Mortals are after me!". Ashontae thought to himself  
"mortal? that's new" Ashontae was called a lot of things idiot,smoothskin but  
mortal? its strange no pony would call somepony a mortal. Ashontae was about to talk  
but the Pegasus put the gun in his mouth "before I kill you I must ask who hired  
you to slay me?" he asked but the only response was a pleading look and eyes  
soaked in tears. the Pegasus felt that maybe he should spare him for now "are you  
certain you'll help me?" he asked taking the gun out of his mouth Ashontae then  
nodded while wiping the tears from his eyes. "if this is true then arm yourself  
mortal i sense company" he said while loading a combat shotgun and tosses it  
towards Ashontae. as Ashontae stood up a bullet pierced through the tent,they both  
ducked for a second then they looked out the hole "We know your in there!" yelled  
a talon company mercenary while others were storming the tent. Ashontae and the  
Pegasus glared at each other wondering what to do "well you said you wanted to  
help me" said the Pegasus. as they both run outside of the tent they are instantly  
being shot at by the mercs but luckily the tent was set up near some destroyed  
houses that they were able to duck underneath. Ashontae then fired his plasma  
pistol killing two mercs but more were swarming there position. the mercs armed  
with laser weapons and some sentry bots severely pinned down Ashontae and the  
strange looking Pegasus. "Now what!?" yelled Ashontae as he was fighting off the  
mercs, but when he looked he saw the Pegasus's eyes were glowing brighter,his  
cutie mark glowed beneath his robe revealing a demonic symbol and both his and  
Ashontae's bullets glowed as if they were on fire. "Shoot Mortal!" Shouted the  
Pegasus as he and Ashontae fired there weapons. Ashontae was shocked to see that  
not only did his plasma pistol hit his target but blew them up in a blase of fire  
as well. "DAMN" yelled Ashontae as he fired another round at the sentry bot  
blowing it to pieces and burning anything within five feet.

soon the mercenary's  
numbers were dropping fast, the remaining mercs retreated while others were shot  
while retreating. after the ambush was over the Pegasus turned to Ashontae to  
shake his hoof "thank you my friend" Ashontae nodded but looked slightly odd.  
Ashontae then asked "are..are you a..Demon?" the Pegasus looked down in  
disappointment in himself "yes" he replied. Ashontae noticed his frown and patted his  
back while still a little scared of his answer. "you never really told me your  
name" said Ashontae breaking the awkward silence, "Kimlok" he replied looking up at  
Ashontae with a slight smile as they got there equipment together Ashontae  
heard a familiar voice "Yo Ashontae Who's your friend?" Ashontae looked and saw  
his friends Moonlight Dusk,Scotty,Sonya and Lana. "hey guys!" yelled Ashontae as  
he waved his hoof in the air. The group then took a look at Kimlok looking curious  
"soooo who's your friend?" asked Sonya while looking at him "well this is Kimlok  
he'll be staying with us for a while" Said Ashontae but then Kimlok grabbed him  
and pulled him over to talk to him privately. "I..I can't live with you they'll be  
frightened of me and what I am" said Kimlok looking nervous. "its ok they probably  
think your just a mutant" Said Ashontae "besides they're my friends I promise they  
won't attack you" Kimlok looked slightly happy to live among mortals "very well  
i'll join you" he said with a grin "oh and my apologies for pointing a gun at you"  
Ashontae nodded as he helpped Kimlok break down his tent and pack it up. "ya know  
Today would be nice" Said Lana in a rushing tone. Kimlok gathered his things and  
joined them on there way home.


End file.
